I'll Thank You Properly in the Morning
by SocialDegenerate
Summary: Shunsui is drunk, and Juushiro agrees to drag him back into bed. For BlushingNinja.


Jūshirō was sitting alone in his office, quietly finishing off some paperwork, when his focus was suddenly broken by three sharp knocks at the door. Deciding that it must have been an important matter for someone to disturb him at that time of night, the captain called for the interrupter to come in.

He wasn't all that surprised to see one of Shunsui's lieutenants, Nanao, come storming through the door, and he smiled politely. "Good evening, Lieutenant Ise. Is there something I can help you with?"

The woman looked _furious_, and it wasn't too much of a stretch for Jūshirō to figure out what she was so angry about. His suspicions were confirmed when she growled, "My _idiot_ captain is getting drunk on his favourite hill. It's not appropriate behaviour for the Captain Commander to be displaying, and I can't find anyone else to help me get him out of sight. Could you please help me drag that lush back to his quarters?"

As he'd been feeling relatively healthy for the past few days, Jūshirō was more than happy to help. It wasn't the first time that he had helped to get a drunken Shunsui home, although admittedly he had never taken his friend to the First Division headquarters.

Some of the shinigami had seemed to think that Shunsui would drink less after being promoted to Captain Commander, but Jūshirō had known better. It was such a highly stressful position that _anyone_ would have taken to the bottle. He was sure that Yamamoto had indulged, although if he had, he'd confined his behaviour to his quarters.

"Alright, Lieutenant Ise. I'll gladly help you." The woman smiled and Jūshirō stood, the pair making their way over to Shunsui's favoured evening drinking spot. As expected, the dark haired captain was sitting on the ground, resting back against a tall tree. His hat was sitting on the ground beside him, flowered kimono mostly falling off, and even his eyepatch was slightly askew.

A tired, unfocused eye looked up at the pair, and Shunsui's face split into a huge grin. "Nanao-chan! You brought me Jūshirō! Now we can all drink together!"

Scowling, Nanao took a step forward. She made a grab for Shunsui's sake jug, and was ultimately successful in claiming it after a short struggle. "Nobody is drinking anything else tonight. We're taking you home, Captain."

Knowing the usual drill, Jūshirō moved to Shunsui's other side. Together, he and Nanao slung both of Shunsui's arms over their shoulders, hauling the man to his feet. Shunsui was incredibly unsteady, but his supports managed to keep him standing, slowly starting to move him to the First Division.

The entire time, Shunsui was dragging his feet and babbling nonsense, generally making an utter nuisance of himself. However, this was nothing out of the ordinary, and so Jūshirō and Nanao simply ignored the drunken declarations of love and eternal devotion.

Finally managing to get the newly-appointed Captain Commander home and into his bed, Nanao turned and bowed to the pale captain. "Thanks so much for your help, Captain Ukitake. I can deal with the drunkard from here."

Shunsui stirred on the bed, letting out a deep groan. "Noooo, you're mean to me, Nanao. Want Jūshirō to help me, not you."

"I'm sure Captain Ukitake has better things to do than look after your intoxicated ass. He isn't your servant," Nanao chided. However, Jūshirō laid a gentle hand on her arm, shaking his head.

"I have nothing to do that can't wait until tomorrow. If it means that he stays here and out of trouble, I'm perfectly happy to take care of him."

"I can't possibly ask you to-…"

"Honestly, Lieutenant, it's no trouble at all. I've done this more than once over the time we've known each other, and Shunsui has looked after me more than any one person should have to." Smiling fondly at the half-asleep man, Jūshirō gestured towards the door of the bedroom.

"You deserve a full night's rest, Lieutenant Ise. Please, enjoy some relaxation time and don't worry about the Captain Commander."

The woman looked tempted, but still conflicted. "Only if you're absolutely certain, Captain. I don't want you to feel obligated to drag him out of the hole he dug for himself."

"It's not an obligation to look after a dear friend. I would like for you to sleep peacefully, as I think you've earned it over the past weeks."

Nanao opened her mouth as if to argue further, but then she simply closed it and nodded politely. "Thank you, Captain Ukitake. If he gets to be too much for you, don't hesitate to wake me up."

Smiling, Jūshirō moved to open the door for the lieutenant. "I'm sure that won't be necessary. Have a good night, Lieutenant Ise."

"Likewise, Captain Ukitake," Nanao said as she moved out the door. Jūshirō watched her walk down the dark hallway and disappear, before closing the door and turning back towards Shunsui.

"Is she gone?" The dark haired man slurred, scrubbing clumsily at his face with the heel of his hand.

"She's gone," Ukitake confirmed. "Do you need anything, Shunsui?"

"Just you in this bed with me," Shunsui said with a look that was obviously supposed to be lascivious, but merely came out as drunk and half-conscious.

"I think you might be a touch too drunk for us to do anything like that tonight, Shunsui," Jūshirō laughed even as he began stripping himself of his shinigami robes. When he was down to his fundoshi, he climbed into the bed beside a similarly dressed Shunsui.

"I'll thank you properly in the morning, then," the darker man mumbled. It was a promise that Jūshirō knew the other shinigami would try his best to keep, and so he rolled onto his side with a smile on his face and a warm body pressed up behind him.

* * *

When Jūshirō woke the next morning, golden sunlight was filtering into the room and his cock was enveloped in a delicious feeling of warm wetness. Stifling his noise of pleasure, the white haired man looked down the bed, smiling at the sight of a naked Shunsui between his legs, mouth working on his morning erection.

"Good morning, Captain Commander. How are we feeling today?" Somehow, Jūshirō managed to keep his voice casually steady. Shunsui, ever the considerate lover, replaced his mouth with his hand before answering the question.

"Fairly certain I'm still a _little_ bit drunk. But I never realised you had such a kink for higher authorities." Jūshirō laughed the joke off, beckoning his friend back up the bed. Shunsui complied, immediately being rewarded with a deep kiss, Jūshirō licking the slight taste of himself out of the other man's mouth. A large hand came to rest on the white haired man's chest, one finger gently rubbing against his nipple.

Pulling away from the kiss, Shunsui used his free hand to toy with the ends of Jūshirō's long hair. "But seriously, how are you feeling today? Are you up for-…"

"_Shunsui_," the man gently reprimanded, "you know that I'd tell you if I wasn't feeling well. Besides, I think it's perfectly obvious that I certainly _am_ up for it, although I think we both know who's responsible for that."

Shunsui laughed, deep and smooth, before his hand began to slowly slide down Jūshirō's pale chest. "Well, you've never complained about wake-up-slash-thank-you sex before…"

"And I doubt I ever will." The last word trailed off into a breathy groan as Shunsui's fingers brushed over Jūshirō's hard cock again, sliding up to toy with the foreskin. The pale man pulled Shunsui into another kiss, the other man's mouth muffling his pleasured moans as Shunsui started wanking him properly.

"How do you want to do this?" Shunsui asked as he pulled back, pale hands sliding up his arms and then down his back. Jūshirō gave him a slightly dazed smile, hands coming to rest on the darker man's waist.

"I want you to fuck me."

They'd been doing this for centuries, had tried out more kinks than most people would ever be able to think up, and yet Jūshirō _still_ blushed slightly at stating his desires so crudely. It was quite possibly the most adorable thing that Shunsui had ever seen.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get. Lie back, let me make you feel good." Shunsui gently gripped Jūshirō's chin, tilting the man's head to the side so that he could kiss and bite at the thin, pale skin of his neck. Shunsui's other hand was still slowly working the pale man's flushed dick, and Jūshirō was writhing slightly beneath him, looking for more friction.

"I feel healthy today," the Thirteenth Captain said in a voice cracking with pleasure, "I want…I want to ride you."

One uncovered grey eye widened with surprise, a mischievous grin breaking out over Shunsui's face. "If you're sure you can handle it, I'm down for that!"

"I'm not an invalid," Jūshirō snapped playfully as he proved his point by flipping them over, perching on Shunsui's hips with the other man's hand still stroking him. He leant down to lick at his friend's lips, feeling harsh stubble scratch against his skin, and spluttering out a laugh when his long, untied white hair got in the way of their mouths.

Jūshirō sat back up, hands twisting his hair around itself to keep it tied up as he started to lightly grind back against Shunsui's so far neglected erection.

"You're so goddamned pretty," Shunsui murmured as he moved to hold Jūshirō's hips, encouraging the man to move a little faster. With his arms still stretching back to secure his hair, the pale man was perfectly displayed for Shunsui's private enjoyment, long planes of white skin and lean muscles on unabashed exhibition.

"If I'm the pretty one, then that must make you the handsome one," Jūshirō proclaimed with a fond smile, his hands coming down to rest on Shunsui's pectorals and fingers running over his nipples, moving down to trace the lines of his abs.

Shunsui just chuckled in reply, releasing Jūshirō to produce a bottle of lube from seemingly nowhere with a dramatic flourish. He arched an eyebrow, a cocky smirk on his face as he asked, "Well?"

"Still so impatient, Shunsui. I think it would do you well to learn the value of patience," Jūshirō tutted as he continued to run his fingers down Shunsui's stomach.

"Well, can't say I've ever been one for delayed gratification. I thought we figured that out a few centuries ago."

"I know, I know," Jūshirō sighed as he took the lube from the man beneath him, squeezing a good amount onto his hand. "No matter how often I try and train it out of you, the lesson just never takes."

The pale man shifted backwards, letting his knees box the outsides of Shunsui's thighs and shifting his weight there. His slick hand started to firmly stroke Shunsui's cock, making sure to quickly spread the lube as well as he possibly could.

There were times when he would spend an absolute age doing this part, edging Shunsui again and again until both of them were ready to burst, and then he'd make the darker man finger him until he was begging for it. Today, though, Jūshirō didn't want any of that. Even kinks got old after a while, and so all he wanted right then was some good old-fashioned wake-up sex.

He was too used to this for it to hurt as he sank down on Shunsui's cock, both men groaning in pleasure at the initial penetration. There was nothing hurried about Jūshirō's movements as he slowly began to ride the other man, the slight curve to his dick making it slide over Jūshirō's prostate on nearly every stroke.

One of Shunsui's hands moved towards Jūshirō's own erection, but it was pushed away before any contact could be made. In response to Shunsui's questioning look, Jūshirō just laughed breathlessly and said, "I wonder if I can still get off hands-free?"

The broken moan that Shunsui let out was enough to get Jūshirō halfway there already. Picking up his pace, the pale man let the hands on his waist guide him faster, letting out quiet noises that were almost hidden beneath the slick slaps of flesh on flesh.

"I don't know why," Shunsui panted out, his face twisting in pleasure as he worked Jūshirō even faster, "we don't do this more often."

Even as he tipped his head back, pleasure wracking his lithe frame, Jūshirō managed to huff out a chuckle. "Because you're insatiable, and I just don't believe I could keep up."

Shunsui wanted to reply, to reassure his friend that his sickness didn't hold him back _that_ much, but he just couldn't remember how to make words anymore. Jūshirō was warm and tight around him, the quickening pace giving off delicious amounts of friction that were driving the darker man insane.

Jūshirō wasn't faring much better, his body getting awfully close to orgasm from penetration alone. He knew from experience that it wasn't something a lot of people could do, but Shunsui loved it when Jūshirō got off from his cock alone.

"_Shunsui_," the pale man soon moaned in an obvious warning, making Shunsui give a dazed grin and start working Jūshirō as fast as he thought the man could handle. It didn't take too much longer for Jūshirō to let out a stuttered groan and hunch forward, his cock twitching and shooting out between both of their bodies.

"That's…still…impressive," Shunsui barely managed to force out as he thrust into Jūshirō's slightly limp body, the pale man still shaking from orgasm as Shunsui slammed home one last time. A rumble sounded from deep in his chest as his come split into Jūshirō's body, his hips working as he rode out his orgasm.

Jūshirō slumped forward onto Shunsui's chest, the man's spent cock slipping from his body as he slowly rolled off to the side, curling up against the darker man. They both panted for a moment, Shunsui's hand gently toying with Jūshirō's hair as he sighed with satisfaction.

However, the peaceful moment was broken when there was a loud pounding at the door, Nanao's voice snapping out, "Captain Commander, if you're not out of that room in _one minute _I'm going to drag you out and into your office. I don't care if you're not wearing anything."

Grumbling under his breath, Shunsui ran an exasperated hand down his face before turning and winking at Jūshirō. "You know, Nanao-chan, you can just _ask_ if you want to join us."

"Forty-five seconds," the lieutenant snarled, making Shunsui roll off the bed and glance around for something to wipe himself off with.

"You really are incorrigible," Jūshirō murmured, reaching out a hand to stroke his friend's hip. Shunsui lightly grabbed the other man's forearm, bending down to press a kiss to the delicate skin of his inner wrist.

"She'll give in one of these days, and you know it."

There was nothing Jūshirō could do but laugh, still a little breathless from his orgasm. Shunsui grinned, quickly dressing himself and bending down once more to kiss Jūshirō on the lips.

"Get to work," Jūshirō scolded as he pushed the other man back, forcing himself into a sitting position. "Come and see me in my office if you'd like to get some lunch or dinner today."

Before Shunsui could answer, the door slammed open and Nanao darted in, shielding her eyes and apologising to Jūshirō as she grabbed her captain and dragged him from the room. The last thing Jūshirō heard as the door fell shut was the captain and lieutenant arguing, and the pale man simply fell back onto the bed with a laugh.

Shunsui was never going to change, even with his newfound power and authority.


End file.
